The Last Entry (AdminChickens FanFiction)
by IcedLemonaide
Summary: Based off The Haunted Four by RejectedShotgun, this story is based of the journal entry of an unnamed character and their time in the world where Herobrine rules. I do not own The Haunting or Haunted.


I shut the down the computer again. The Internet is silent. It has been for the past week. I turn on the radio in hopes of hearing someone's voice. Anyone. But all I hear is crackling, silence, or automatic messages. The silence is deafening. No one is down in the bunker with me. I'm completely alone. Then it hits me. What if I'm the last one? What if everyone was found out? It would explain why everything is still.

When I came into this land four years ago, I found everything different than the old home I used to have. They weren't as developed in the new world like they did in mine. I had desperately tried to find a way back, but with no avail. So instead I took my knowledge of the past and applied it to the new world.

After many weeks of treading through wilderness, with the only signs of life being animals, I had finally found the Red Keep. The people were generous to me and helped me rebuild a new life. In return, I began to attempt to harness electricity and use it to our advantage. It took another two years, but I managed it. I then began to start a larger project. I began to build a computer, from the little knowledge I had. It took another two months, but eventually it began working.

Then something unexpected, miraculous happened. The Internet somehow connected to my home world. I could contact my friends and family. But I didn't. Instead I began to work on a new branch of Internet for the Empire's citizens to use instead. I was amazed when it actually worked, and I showed my discoveries to the people of the Red Keep. Many rejected it, saying that there was no use for it in this world. Others accepted it, and spread the idea through the Underground.

But I didn't create the Minernet for no reason. Every night, before everyone went to bed, just as they closed their eyes, something would flash. Two white eyes. Blank. Empty. Everyone knew who it was. Nobody dared to say it aloud. I wanted to use the Minernet to take him down. Like in the science fiction movies, but hopefully that it would really work.

But I'm too late. I didn't start in time. Every waking second he grows in power and destroys every person, town, and city in his path.

In the four years I had managed, with the help of some of the Red Keep, to build three underground trains that would serve to refuge any survivors in case of an attack. But one by one, they each crashed and burned to smithereens. All the time and effort we put in to protect them was gone in less than a month.

Finally the Internet has gone silent. So has the radio. And I'm terrified. I sit down in the chair and scoot myself into the desk. I take out my last journal and dip my quill into the ink. I begin to write.

_It's 2172, 2172 and we haven't developed the technology to stop this… this thing. We all see it aat night when we close our eyes. The two white orbs. They have seen and created so much death and destruction. _

Suddenly the ceiling above me trembles. I hear screams of terror. Another raid is happening. But I must finish this first.

_Even with our technology we are defenseless. _

_Nobody saw it coming. Now we are paying the price for our ignorance. Ignoring this potential threat. _

More screams. I try to ignore it as I finish the last passage. Then I will go and see what is happening.

_Now we're all doomed. I'm leaving this room tomorrow in hopes of finding others. The trains down here have all crashed and burned. I don't want to believe it, but I fear I am the last one. Nobody is using the radio. All the stations are static or are just playing automated messages. _

I shiver as I remember what happened when _he _came once. It must be happening again.

_The Internet is silent. No signs of life. I'm leaving. To whoever may find this… God help you._

I quickly close the journal and shove it into a compartment. I then take out a shotgun and hurry up. I climb the ladder and open the hatch and see what is happening. All I saw was fire. The land of fire was consuming the city. I quickly look around and see that most of the citizens have evacuated for now. I climb back down and close the door, and hurry back to the bunker.

I open up a satchel and shove necessities into it. A warm coat, a small helmet, a few rounds of ammunition, and finally, the first shotgun I built. It wasn't the best, but compared to the others I have made, it is my favorite. I hold it in the light then shove it into the satchel. I then walk to the door and see the place for the last time. I turn off the lights and close the door behind me.

I start walking in a direction opposite of the Red Keep. It's far too dangerous to go there now. I see something out of the corner of my eye and quickly turn around. Nothing. I slowly turn around again only to be met with a hand to my neck. I make a choking sound in terror. His hand tightened around my neck and I can feel the life being sucked out of me. My eyes become half lidded as I try to gasp for air again. Finally he drops me on the ground and walks away. He makes a strange clicking noise and I feel a horrible presence.

It's a Nightmare.

I'm easy prey now. I can barely move and see. I choke up a sigh and accept my fate. As the Nightmare nears me, I see a light.

It's a bright light, warm and welcoming, beckoning me towards it. I reach out to the light and I feel it engulf me.


End file.
